


Wetness

by retribution



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Dates, Frottage, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Wet Clothing, Wet Dream, broship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retribution/pseuds/retribution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for an anon kink meme fill: Rinrei shower sex/wet dreams, what it says on the tin, fast and dirty. But now also an unintentional M-rated sequel to "Hell and High Water."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drenched

Rin hadn’t meant to look.  Hadn’t meant to get caught staring at Rei as he turns on the shower to wash off after swimming.  But curiosity and envy rise full force within him, he doesn’t look away, even as Rei flushes and turns slightly to finish rinsing out his hair.  Rin takes the last few steps to him almost before realizing what he is doing, to join the other swimmer under a spray of tepid water in the locker room showers.  Rei opens his mouth questioning, but Rin places a hand over his lips to silence him, taking it away only after Rei nods slowly, unusually compliant.  That’s better, Rin thinks, as he swoops in.

Following the rivulets of water trickling down that broad flat chest and firm stomach with his hands, Rin slides his fingertips under the waist of Rei’s legskins, relishing the sound they make when he tugs the fabric a little bit away from Rei’s hips and releases it back with a snap.  Rei hitches his breath at the sudden sensation, but otherwise watches him in wide-eyed silence as Rin gently rolls the suit down to expose his skin bit by bit.  There is revealed a faint tanline running over Rei’s stomach and hips and ass, from a summer spent swimming outside in the sun, and Rin wants nothing more to kiss that demarcation between milk-pale skin and light gold tan.  Barely stopping himself from kneeling right then and there, he straightens and dares to make eye contact with Rei, who has turned bright red but meets his gaze steadily.

“Did you want to stop?” he murmurs heatedly, barely audible over the still running shower.

Rei swallows thickly and breathes out, “Of course not.”  He tilts his head, eyes narrowed, challenging, as if to say, ‘I’m not afraid of you.’

Oh, but he should be afraid.

With a low laugh, Rin pushes Rei against the tiled wall, grabbing his chin and kissing him hard.  Rei makes a muffled squeal of surprise at first, but he recovers gracefully and delivers his best attempt at kissing back.  He is still so raw, virgin-pure, that all shows in his fumbling technique, though he picks things up quickly, simmering with keen passion to improve and perfect.  His arms draping over Rin’s shoulders, Rei pushes into him a little, artless and enticing and not even realizing it.

If Rin wasn’t already half-hard, he would be now, the way their bodies fit together so naturally, the way their mouths slide into place perfectly.  He drags hungrily at Rei’s tongue with sharp teeth, nipping at his lower lip, drawing out enchanting little moans from Rei that go straight through his ears down his spine to his groin.  His hands once again slide under the fitted legskins, indulging in the sculpted body he is caressing, while he begins to push his thigh in between the other boy’s legs with insistence.  At that moment, Rei breaks off the kiss, gasping, fingernails digging into Rin’s biceps, eyelids fluttering closed.  Rin groans as another white-hot jolt courses through his body.

He had been playing before, now he is serious.  He’ll make Rei come, make him scream, make him lose his control.

“Rin-san,” Rei murmurs dazedly, hands drifting down to cover his groin, the obvious arousal there.  Rin tsks at him and grabs his wrists, pulling them aside.  He still has Rei pinned between his legs, so he takes a moment to admire his handiwork.  The full body flush, the wet lust-dark eyes unhindered by glasses, the gnawed swollen lips, the way the black material of his legskins clings tightly over the curve of Rei’s growing erection that Rin can’t help but pet.

“Beautiful,” he whispers, while Rei shakes his head in embarrassment.

“Please don’t tease,” Rei replies, voice trembling too much to sound stern.

“I mean it.  You, like this, that’s the sight I want to see.”

Rei lets out a mortified laugh, but does not resist.

With a smile, Rin nudges his thigh up, and Rei groans and rolls his hips forward instinctively.  Could he come just by this, Rin wonders, as he grinds their bodies together, sinking his mouth against Rei’s in a long, deep kiss.  With the way Rei is rutting helplessly on him, Rin thinks he could as well.  Soon, too soon, the two find a rhythm that promptly shatters the last of Rei’s composure.  Rin pulls back, watches as Rei cries out, back arching in a flawless curve, overcome by the pleasure rocking his body.  He doesn’t care about the mess spattering over their abdomens and legs, not with the shower water soon washing it away, he simply smothers Rei with kisses, feeling his own orgasm building, cresting, coming.

Suddenly the shower water turns from warm to ice cold, and Rin growls in displeasure.  He tries to reach over and turn the water off, but that only increases the flow and he reacts accordingly…

* * *

 

Banging his head against the bottom of the upper bunk and nearly biting his tongue off in the process.  Rin whips his head about, confused from being abruptly awoken, until bits and pieces of information arrange themselves together in a coherent story.  Horrified, he notices the cooling wetness soaking the front of his sweatpants, the sweat drying off his skin… the very disgruntled upside-down glare Sousuke was giving him.

“Oh my God.  Did I…?”

“Yes. You did.”  Sousuke tosses the water bottle, the contents he had been recently pouring onto his best friend, into the trashcan beside his desk, while Rin curls up in his bed and wishes for death, immediately uncurling once he feels something unpleasantly sticky crackle against his flesh.  This isn’t the first time he had a wet dream about Rei, sadly, it was more like the fifth time ever since their private swimming lessons ended, but he had been hoping against hope Sousuke wouldn’t notice.

“So… you gonna do anything about this?” Sousuke grumbles.

“About what?” Rin creaks out.

“Your obvious thirst for Ryuuguzaki.”

Rin puts his hands over his face and screams silently.  Wow, he is so fucked.  He even said Rei’s name in his sleep, so there is no way he could pass it off a fantasy about a normal girl, or hell, normal person.

“Well, what can I do?” Rin finally mumbles.  “Rei is clearly not into me.  Or anything that isn’t math.”

“Do you know that for sure?” Sousuke asks.  “Ask him out.  Use that shitty charm of yours.  Don’t you always say you always get what you want?”

Though he knows what Sousuke really means, that is, for Rin to act out his dreams at a time and location that is not in the same room as Sousuke while he is trying to sleep, Rin couldn’t even think of a response.  He just groans again and tries to smother himself with his pillow.

“Rin.  If you don’t fuck Ryuuguzaki by this weekend, I will do it for you.”

“What the hell, Sousuke?!” Rin snaps from around his pillow.  “Don’t even think about it!”  He’s mine, Rin wants to add, though he isn’t as sure of that.  “Look, I’ll take care of this!”

“You better.  I got his phone number off your sister, I will ask him out myself if I don’t see you fucked stupid by Sunday.”

“Y-you don’t even like him!”

“Are you fucking kidding me, Rin?” Sousuke retorts.  “That guy is at least an eleven.  I am sure not even Momo would turn him down if he offers.”

The mental image of Momo making out with Rei is even more disturbing, and Rin clenches his fists in frustration.  A deadline to meet and his best friend interested (if superficially) as well?   Fine.  He had succeeded with worse conditions before.  He’ll do it, he’ll ask Rei out, convince Rei that he did indeed have carnal urges for something other than a calculator, and they will have sex for as long and often as required.  And Sousuke will never lay his hands on Rei.  Piece of cake.

“Also, I’m not touching your laundry ever again.”

“Thank you, Sousuke, I get it.”


	2. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin liked to think he had good, decent, supportive friends, but apparently that was just an illusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucked up my shoulder pretty badly so I can’t draw for the time being, but I am typing up a continuation as best as I can to try to wrap up loose ends here on ao3. The way this fic is going, it’s pretty much the M-rated continuation of Hell and High Water, which I guess will have to abort itself a little prematurely. So… sorry, you’ll have to read both stories now, that was my bad, and also there is going to be an unusual amount of crying when there is supposed to be sex and vice versa, and also they are in two different verb tenses. So... sorry about that as well. Ok, maybe this was not the best idea I ever had... But I'm gonna finish it anyway! /nervous crying laughter

Sousuke reaches over, puts his hand on Rin’s knee, and with an admirable lack of expression, says to Rin, “The first thing you are going to do is ask him for a blowjob.”

“…What?”  He’d been asking that a lot lately.  “Why is your hand on my knee?” Rin hisses.

“Because you need to calm down, Rin, you’ve been like this all day.”

Rin realizes then what Sousuke is referring to as his leg, of its own accord, begins to jitter again, and as deadpan as ever, Sousuke squeezes his quads hard to make him stop moving. 

“I’m nervous, okay?!”

“Right, because you haven’t even contacted him and you have four days left.”

“I was just about to text him.”  He even pulls out his phone, and Sousuke withdraws his hand and sprawls back against the bench, just as Momotarou bounds into the hallway, crying out their names and flopping on his stomach across their laps, while Nitori jogging close behind him shouts for him to stop.

There is a tense hush as Momotarou’s brows furrow in a sudden rare flash of understanding, and he slowly and carefully gets off their laps.

“Uhhh… I hope I didn’t interrupt something?” he asks, with a nervous laugh.

Sousuke shrugs, while Rin holds back his urge to plot the murder of yet another Mikoshiba and instead gets to his feet with as much cold dignity as he could muster.  “You guys go on ahead to the restaurant, I’ll catch up in a few minutes.”

 

* * *

 

His hands actually start to shake as he tries to mentally compose a text that doesn’t come across as a blatant booty call to a person he has no reason to believe is anything other than completely asexual.  Just Sousuke’s hand on his leg had been enough to stir up _things_ best not shown to one’s best friend since childhood, Rin is sure simply meeting Rei in person again would cause every part of his brain to shut down, including the part responsible for breathing and other automatic bodily functions.  He has no idea how he is going to convince Rei to do anything, sexual or not, with scrambled grey matter leaking out of his ears.  What a disaster.  So he could apparently handle the pressure of competing in swimming tournaments, but not something as simple and commonplace as this…

Rin has to admit it, he needs help, and he needs the kind of help that his current circle of friends, however well-meaning, cannot give. Not because he thinks they’re all still virgins, although… well, that is the reason, the fact that they’re probably all still virgins. (Except maybe Nagisa. But ugh, that little gossip is the last person he needs to speak to regarding Rei.)

As Rin is scrolling down his contact list, he comes across the only other name he knows of that 1) may possess some actual sexual experience with actual humans and more importantly, 2) he does not want to immediately murder upon sight.  But talking to Kisumi is a dark road he does not want to tread down ever again, if at all possible.  He probably changed his phone number by now, anyway.

Rin finally settles for a simple, “Hey, you free anytime this week?  Thought we could just hang out and catch up, it’s been a while.”  Not the smoothest come-on he had ever thought of in his limited experience, but Rei is a delicate and sensitive creature who needs to be handled with care, at least when he is not shoving you into walls and screaming at you.  Expecting a reply sometime later in the evening, Rin takes a deep breath and goes to meet up with the others for dinner.

 

* * *

 

He has just made it into the restaurant, seeing the others waiting for him at a table, when his phone buzzes in his pocket, and he almost drops his phone with how quickly he takes it out.

**Rei:** Yes, I am free for the rest of the week.  I’d be more than happy to meet up, Rin-san.

Rin taps out the first response he could think of, meeting at a pastry/coffee shop that was close to Rei’s side of town after dinner tomorrow and sighs in relief at Rei’s answering text.  He doesn’t even scowl when Sousuke walks up to him and guides him to the remaining seat at their table and orders food for him, doesn’t even react to Nitori and Momotarou’s knowing glances his way.   Things are finally turning around for him.  The only concern Rin has left is the most difficult part of the whole business, but he feels confident he will succeed in achieving the seduction of the century.

 

* * *

 

Even though he has already showered and jerked himself off once, Rin goes for a late night swim just for an excuse to take care of himself once more in the showers afterwards.  It still mystifies Rin why or how Rei has become the subject of all of his dirty fantasies, the catalyst of his now frequent wet dreams, why he can only imagine that dork kneeling on the ground before him, lips parted, eagerly sucking on his cock, and no one else.  Up until the start of those swimming lessons this summer, he was fairly certain he was straight, although that was being extremely generous of the girls he bothered to get acquainted with in Australia.  Then Rei came storming back into his life again, and the half-envious, half-grateful feelings Rin harbored for him turned into something else entirely.  As far as he can tell, Rei still has no idea how much he affects everyone, and that only makes Rin want him, only him, even more.

The pleasure of his release, already washing down the shower drains, is tempered by the knowledge he would have preferred Rei to be with him in the flesh.  With reluctance, Rin turns off the water and steps out, automatically taking the towel offered him.  A millisecond later, he chokes back a scream and manages a glare at Nitori, whom he completely forgot was training after hours to improve his breast stroke times.

“Rin-senpai…”  Nitori offers him a genuinely encouraging smile.  “I’m happy to see you happy again.”

“I-I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”  Did he make a lot of noise jacking off or something, Rin wonders, trying to will his blush down.

“Just be yourself tomorrow,” Nitori continues brightly.  “You can do it!”

“Wow, did Sousuke tell you after I told him not to tell anyone?!  I swear to God, I’m gonna fucking kill him.”

The thing is, Nitori no longer looks at him with the hopeless admiration of a first-year crush in his eyes, that he honestly and truly wants him to be happy, and most embarrassing of all, he really thinks he can pull this insanity off.

“But… thanks anyway,” Rin mutters, as he begins to towel off his hair, not sure of what else to say.

“No problem.”  Nitori hesitates for a moment, looking only at their reflections in the locker room mirrors before saying quietly, “It may not be my place to assume, but I think whatever Rei-san feels towards Haruka-san… is not the same as what he feels for you.”

“Great, that’s just… super. I’m not too much worse than Haru.”

“I am saying I think you have a chance, Rin-senpai.  Just don’t get so nervous and blow it."

Incredible. When did his little kouhai grow a pair and decide to sass him?  But for some reason, that makes Rin laugh, and Nitori chuckles as well.

“Don’t worry about me.  I’m not the same as I was last year, Nitori, and part of that was because of you, got it?”  He reaches over to ruffle his hair, and realizes with a shock that Nitori is just a little too tall for him to do that comfortably now.  With a grin, he squeezes Nitori by the shoulders instead.  “Just don’t work yourself too hard while I’m away.”

“You, too!”

“Okay, now you’re pushing it.”

“Sorry, Rin-senpai.”

Eventually Rin leaves Nitori to his training, smiling to himself as he enters his dorm room.  He settles in bed, staring at his phone and the last text message he received that day, and for almost an hour, his heart is beating too fast, his face glowing too hotly, for him to even think of sleep.

**Rei:** Eight o’clock sounds excellent.  I can’t wait to see you again, Rin-san.


	3. Gråtrunka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went at it backwards, but somehow things make sense for Rin and Rei this way.

Somehow, despite his scrawny size, Momotarou manages to harness all of the physical energy of his body into busting Rin’s dorm door off its already abused hinges.

“Rin-senpai!” He crashes into the room without a care and plants himself onto Rin’s bunk bed.  Rin gives Momotarou a dirty look from where he is contemplating the contents of his wardrobe, but isn’t in the mood to kick him out just yet.

“So, are you ready for your date, Rin-senpai?” Momotarou asks, grinning widely.

“What?  Who told you?!” Rin growls, even though he already knows the answer.

Momotarou ignores him and continues his completely unwanted pep talk.  “We are behind you 100%!  You’ll get him, so don’t worry about it!”

“Seriously?  This isn’t a team effort, Momo.”

“Why can’t it be?  If it affects you, it affects us.  We’re friends, aren’t we, Rin-senpai?  Rin-senpai?  Hey, Rin-senpaiiii!”

Ducking back into his closet, Rin picks out a red plaid shirt and sleeveless black hoodie to go with his jeans and is in the middle of putting them on when he senses Momotarou hovering right behind him.

“What?!” he snaps over his shoulder.  “A little privacy please?”

“You’re wearing that?”

“Yeah.  What’s wrong with it?” Rin mutters as he buttons the shirt, then immediately regrets asking.

“For a date?  It’s a little boring.”  Momotarou plops back on the bunk bed, inspecting Rin’s sartorial choices rather critically for a fifteen year old who has probably never been on a date, with anyone of any gender, and whose wardrobe consists of mostly neon colors anyway.

“It’s fine.  You don’t even know Rei, all right?  This is… it’s fine.”

At that moment, the door slams open again with a loud bang and Sousuke and Nitori enter, halting in confusion once they realize Momotarou is already there.

“Hey Nitori-senpai, Sousuke-senpai!  I was just telling Rin-senpai he needs to wear something more exciting for his date!”

“Why the hell did you tell him about the thing I have with Rei?” Rin demands of Sousuke and Nitori, too irritated to feel embarrassed just yet.  “Now probably half the town knows.”

“Hey, I didn’t tell half the town, just my big brother,” Momotarou says defensively.

“Great, so only all of Tokyo knows. Perfect.”

“I’m sorry, Rin-senpai, I didn’t want to leave Momotarou out…” Nitori looks the most remorseful out of the three and graciously, Rin decides to kill him last. 

Sousuke wisely does not admit to telling anyone anything, despite it being obvious that he had told Nitori in the first place, and instead comments, “Anyway, I agree with Momotarou.  That outfit’s a little dull for a date with someone… flashy like Rei.”

“Rin-senpai should wear something to better show off your assets!  Like your…”

“CLEAVAGE!”

“Everyone, get out.”

“This is my dorm, too.”

“You leave first, Sousuke,” Rin commands, but the other three remain in his room and showing no intention of leaving until having wrung as much entertainment out of their team captain’s crisis as possible.

“Ugh, what were Uozomi’s and Takuya’s times again?” Rin mutters under his breath, jamming his feet into his sneakers.

“Not fast enough,” Nitori supplies, ever so helpfully.

“Tell them I want them to keep practicing until they are fast enough.  Go.  Now.”  He waves a hand, and Nitori and Momotarou finally get the message and leave, though not without many meaningful winks and titters.  Sousuke only goes far enough to close the door behind them, then with a smile more sympathetic than amused, he watches Rin fuss over his outfit.

“You know,” Sousuke begins, “if you’re really serious about Ryugazaki, I won’t get in the way, whether or not you succeed this weekend.”  As soberly as ever, he adds, “I only challenged you because I was sick of hearing you crying while jacking off every other night.”

“Oh my God, I never cried!” Rin denies angrily.  In his agitation, he runs his hands through his hair, messing it out of the rakish coiffure he had spent fifteen minutes styling. “You know what, at this point, I just want to get it over with, and no one ever brings this up again.”  Sousuke opens his mouth, Rin barges on, “But regardless, you don’t get to talk to him until I say I’ve given up, okay?”

Shaking his head, Sousuke asks, “Why are you so worried that he will turn you down?”

“Because… if he really liked me, he would have said so by now.”

“He baked you cookies, Rin.  Personalized, handmade butterfly-shaped cookies.  If that’s not a clear sign of being desperate to get into your pants…”

“He would have baked cookies for anyone who helped him,” Rin states bluntly.

“But he hasn’t actually done so, to your knowledge.  So you’re still special to him.”

“I was the only choice he had, I’d hardly call that special.”

“…Did something happen, Rin?”

“No.  Maybe… I dunno, maybe it was because a whole bunch of nothing happened.  I think if he _was_ interested, then… he isn’t anymore.”  As much as Rin thinks Rei admires his swimming abilities, that is nothing compared to the constant, effusive praise Rei always had for Haruka’s beautiful everything, the sincere regard he held for Makoto’s opinions, the way he openly admitted that he would do anything for Nagisa.  (Luckily for him, Rei kept his thoughts of Gou to himself, and for that, Rin had to give him credit for retaining at least a little sense of self-preservation.)  Why would Rei want to waste his time with someone he hated at first, for whom he gave up his chance to swim a relay with his friends, who goes to another school in another town, who helped him out that one time and then never followed up?  They just shook hands that last night of training, that was it.

Rin was just a friend at best, a means to an end at worst.  And that is how it should be.  After all that shit he pulled his second year, he has no right to ask any more of Rei.

“Rin.”  At his side, Sousuke grips Rin’s shoulder and gives it a comforting squeeze.  “Don’t do this to yourself.  Look, if you think he _lost_ interest, that means you think he might have been interested in the first place.  Use this chance to get him interested again.”

“I… guess… it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“Unbutton your shirt a little more, at least show some collarbone.”

“What the hell, man.  I am not that desperate.”  But Rin can’t help smiling at his friend’s teasing show of support, and obligingly unbuttons one button of his shirt.

“There, if Ryugazaki doesn’t fall into an immediate swoon at the first sight of you, you can sue me.”

“Shut up,” Rin says with a laugh, grabbing his wallet and opening the door.  “Make sure the pool is locked up when everyone leaves, okay?  I’m off for the rest of the night.  And don’t mess up my stuff, either.”

“Be back by curfew!” Sousuke calls out as Rin flips him a middle finger over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

It is a nerve-wracking train ride to Iwatobi.  Twenty ulcer-inducing minutes of Rin mentally rehearsing what he plans to say when he finally meets up with Rei.  This situation demands nothing less than perfection, but as the train nears its destination, Rin has only thought of opening with “Hey…” and that’s it, nothing else.  It’s not like he can be direct and say something like, “Rei, I just wanted you to know that lately I’ve been thinking of you and me and any surface, vertical or horizontal, and was wondering if maybe you want to hook up this weekend and finally say goodbye to that pesky virginity courtesy of me?” 

For one thing, he is pretty sure that is all going to fly over Rei’s radar.  With a shaky sigh, Rin takes out his phone and concentrates on that last text from Rei, as if it would inspire a fount of eloquence and not some degenerate phone sex fantasy that he should not even be considering on public transportation with families about.

Rin still has not thought of anything coherent to say besides “Harder, yeah, like that!” which was irrelevant and also skipping way into the (possible) future.  But the moment he opens the door and enters the café, any explanation he might have composed would have fizzled into thin air at that first glimpse of Rei.  Sitting by himself at a little table facing the entry, a book lying open and neglected before him, his face literally lighting up the room when he recognizes Rin stepping through.

“Does he know how gorgeous he is?” Rin wonders in a daze as he tries out his most charming smile and makes his way over without falling over his feet even once.

“Rin-san!  H-how are you doing?  It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”  Rei is getting to his feet, shyly pulling out a chair for Rin, who laughs at such old-fashioned politeness.

“Hey, s’good to see you, Rei.  Ah, leave that there, let me get you a drink or something.”

“Oh, no, you don’t have to get me anything,” Rei declines, but Rin insists. 

“I dragged you out here on a school night.  At least some tea, huh?”

“If you wish.”  Rei follows Rin to the counter, makes his order of barley tea while Rin tries to not fall into pieces being this close to him again. Rin orders a coffee for himself and the most delicious looking cake concoction they had in the case display as well, in case he gets extremely lucky and Rei wants him to feed it to him or something.

“Are you really going to eat that?” Rei asks skeptically as they walk back to their table and settle in.

“It’s for you,” Rin replies gruffly.  So much for that feeding each other crap.

“Thank you, Rin-san.” Rei smiles, and it is just about as encouraging as Rin could hope for.  “I’ll leave you this side, to go with your coffee, will that be all right?”

It’s the most frosting-burdened side, probably heaped with artificial flavors and sugary calories, but Rin nods gamely.  “Sure, whichever’s fine.”  He watches Rei sip his tea and nibble at his cake, appreciating the quiet before the imminent storm that marks their interactions.

“So… how’s your swimming?  And school… and stuff?”

“Everything is going excellently, Rin-san.  Partly due to your training me.”

“Of course.  But I’m glad to hear it from you, Rei.”

“How are you doing, Rin-san?  I don’t believe we’ve talked recently…”

The conversation meanders, all easy, safe subjects that any two normal male high school students would discuss.  Only minimal arguing, which is fantastic, really. 

Before long, Rin’s cup contains only cold dregs, and nothing but crumbs and a blob of frosting remains of the cake slice, and still he could not discern if Rei would be receptive to anything other than this weird rivalry/friendship thing they have.  Rubbing the back of his neck, Rin desperately wracks his brain for anything to say, when Rei scoots his chair forward, long legs folding up briefly in the cramped space, and his knee brushes the inside of Rin’s thigh for half a second.  The tiny table is nearly knocked over as Rin bangs his knee against its underside, and just as the tea cup wobbles dangerously he grabs for it at the same time as Rei.

Rei’s hand is over his own hand, and Rin stares wide-eyed at the sight.

“That was close,” Rei murmurs, withdrawing his hand slowly.

“Y-yeah…”  Rin glances up at Rei’s face, thinks he could see a blush, but doesn’t want to reveal his own shaken nerves either.  He gets up suddenly and blurts out, voice cracking like a twelve year old schoolboy, “Excuse me for a sec, I have to use the restroom.  Don’t go.”

“Um… I will be right here, Rin-san.”

“Thank God,” Rin whispers, dashing off to the restroom.

He doesn’t want to even look at his weak, cowardly self in the mirror, but forces a few calming breaths instead.  “Get a hold of yourself, Rin.  He just put his hand over yours to stop a cup from falling over.  Stop freaking out.  Everything is still cool.  Just… stay cool.”  With that, Rin washes his hands, dries them neatly, and turns around and walks right into Rei.

“The hell, Rei?!  Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” he yelps in a very uncool way.

“I just wanted to make sure you were all right.”

“I will be once you and I get out of this room.”  This close he could even smell Rei’s shampoo, and to his utter horror and shame, a cascade of lust assaults his sensibilities.  Dammit, and he had been doing so well controlling himself up to this point. “C’mon, let’s go, Rei.”

They are walking down the sidewalk outside of the café when Rei tugs at his hand, and Rin realizes he had been holding Rei’s hand the whole time and probably the entire staff and customer base of the restaurant saw and several passersby of Iwatobi as well.  Quickly, he lets go, blushing.

“Err, sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Rei says with a little laugh.  Well, he probably gets worse from Nagisa.  Cool, Rin thinks, so he’s not freaked out by stuff like holding hands.  Maybe getting a dick up the butt wouldn’t be as cool with him, but that could wait.  Probably a really long time, though, judging by how unsuccessfully his seduction is going…

 

* * *

 

 

They end up at the park, and not a heavily wooded jogging trail with which one could sneak a kiss or a hug or grope, but the playground.  Glumly, Rin sits on the swing next to Rei, letting his wishful thinking fall to the wayside in favor of not getting arrested for public indecency.  Rei is going on about something now, probably nerdy or beautiful or both, and Rin nods and mumbles yeah at each pause, feeling precious minutes sliding by but unable to capitalize on the small gain he had made.  They are wandering around the sandbox by the time Rei checks his watch, and he asks worriedly if he is holding Rin up.

“No, not at all,” Rin answers, smiling back at that sweet earnest face.  “We’ve still got time before the last train.  Remember?”

“Oh.”  Rei nods.  “I wouldn’t have wanted you to leave now, anyway,” he adds quietly, not quite meeting Rin’s eyes.

They continue walking aimlessly, enjoying the night breeze from the ocean, the almost full moon lending white light and black shadows to the landscape.  Now or never, Rin tells himself.

“This is nice and all, but you know… I was wondering… if… maybe… uhh, well… you…”  Goddammit…

“If I’m free this weekend?” Rei finishes for him.  “Yes, yes I am.”

“Oh.  G-good.  So…”

“You can come over.”

“All right.”

“My parents will be visiting my relatives out of town.”

“Err…”

“Please feel free to come by any time after Friday at 6 pm.”

Rin stops, gaping at Rei for at least five seconds before regaining some bit of composure.  “Oh… okay.  I uhh guess that settles it.”

“Everything will be ready for your arrival.  I know you want some time away from your schoolmates at Samezuka, some place that is not with your family, either.  Please let me know what you would like for dinner.  And breakfast.  And lunch.  Maybe dinner again.”

Clearing his throat, Rin tries to not laugh aloud at this incredible stroke of luck.  “Okay, I’ll text you when I’m heading over.  Thanks a bunch.  You’re really… doing me a favor.”

Rei nods firmly.  Grinning, Rin says his goodbyes, then heads towards the train station before he misses curfew, but Rei is still trailing after him, and he eventually stops in his tracks, uncertain.

“What?”

“You are forgetting something.”

“I said thanks, didn’t I?”

With a small huff, Rei glances at Rin through his lashes expectantly.  Rin shakes his head, confused.  Making a frustrated noise, Rei leans forward and kisses Rin on the cheek, on the corner of his mouth.

“There.”  Though he is blushing fiercely, Rei looks satisfied at Rin’s shocked expression and turns on his heel, only to walk straight into a lamp post.

In the stunned silence afterwards, Rin feels a giggle float up to his lips that quickly transforms into a guffaw, watching as Rei falls to his knees and gropes for his glasses that had fallen off.  At last controlling his laughter, Rin finds the glasses first, and he puts them back on Rei’s nose.  Gallantly, he helps Rei to his feet and takes the chance to say, “You’ve got it all wrong, Rei.  It should go like this.”

Rin kisses Rei full on the mouth, but just lips brushing against lips, certain that if he tried any more, Rei might just explode from all the blood rushing to his face. Or to be perfectly honest, he might explode first

He had been having such filthy daydreams about Rei, but just a small close-mouthed kiss in reality threatened to make him faint.

“Oh.  I think I see, Rin-san.”  Rei puts his fingertips to his lips in a sort of dazzled awe.  “More like this?”  He leans forward and kisses Rin on the tip of his nose.

“No, no.  Your hand goes like this, and your other hand goes like this, and you move your face like this.”  Gladly, Rin repeats his kiss, lingering over the honey taste of Rei’s mouth pressing back against his.

When they pull apart, giddy with delight, Rei whispers, “I… I might have to research this further, Rin-san.  I don’t have the theory down yet, as you can see.”

“I will of course be happy to practice with you,” Rin replies with a smile.  “At your place.  This weekend.  While we’re alone.”

“Th-that… sounds perfect.”

“You need lots of practice, Rei.  You’re obviously a beginner, but don’t worry, I’ll be ready to teach you whatever you need to know.”

“Of course.”

“I won’t go easy on you.  It may take hours, days, maybe even the rest of our lives for you to master this.  So… be prepared, yeah?”

Rei laughs, nodding.  “I look forward to it, Rin-san.”  He kisses Rin once more to say goodbye, and now Rin really has to leave, before the last train heads back to Samezuka without him.  Reluctantly, so regretfully, Rin tears himself away from Rei, spends the rest of the ride home drifting in a world of rose, and gets himself ready for bed without even bothering to respond to Sousuke’s sincere question if he got that blow job already or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praise, I finished this at last. I'm sorry to everyone who was waiting for an update, and this sappy unsexy piece is what you got instead, but I am truly grateful for your support, and mayhaps I shall write a sequel to this sequel of another fic. Thank you so much. (Once again, you don't have to read Hell and High Water to understand this, but they are sort of related.)


End file.
